The subject disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to the drive arrangement for the vehicle.
Vehicles are known having propulsion units such as engines or motors which may be coupled to a transmission for driving the vehicle. The propulsion units may be generally aligned either in a longitudinal sense or a transverse sense relative to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. A transmission is typically positioned longitudinally rearward of the propulsion unit and connected to one or more axles to drive the vehicle.